It Starts With A Good Day
by TwistedDaisy
Summary: Ryan Evans is having a Good week but will it stay that way or will things end bad. He's completely IN love with Kelsi. how long will it take to get her? His sisters words repeat in his head "An Evans ALWAYS gets what an Evans wants"
1. A Good Start

Ryan just got to his first hour class and smiled. He was having a good day and he was hoping it would stay that way all day. He sat at his usual desk while the rest of the students filed in.

A few minutes later the bell rang signaling that class has begun. That's when Ryan only half-listening started to doodle. He didn't know exactly what he was doodling. When he looked sown at his paper, he saw that he doodled things that dealt with his crush, Kelsi. With that he shut his notebook before anyone could see what he had doodled.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!! Time for the next class. '_Oh thank you._' Thought Ryan. He went to his locker, and saw Kelsi leaning against her locker was right next to his. He smiled, "Hi Kelsi. How are you doing?"

"Hi Ryan. I'm good. Glad my first hour is over. And you Ryan, How are you?" asked Kelsi.

"I'm excellent. And glad first hour is over. I wasn't paying much attention anyways." Said Ryan. He was still holding his notebook, but trading his math book for his English folder and History book and folder. "Shall we go to English?" asked Ryan.

"We shall. By the way where's Sharpay. I didn't see her car in the parking lot and she didn't come to her locker as usual." Said Kelsi.

"Well she is actually sick in bed. I have to bring all the notes today." Ryan answered. With that they went to English. When they got to English they sat in their assigned seats. They only sat a few seats away. Ryan wasn't extremely happy about it but he dealt with it.

English and history passed in much the same way. Throughout the classes Ryan would doodle in his notebook. Then at the end of class he would look down and notice that he doodled pianos, sheet music, and names. They all dealt with Kelsi. Then he would close I before anyone noticed.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIG!! The bell that said, "Lunch." Ryan grabbed his stuff and walked with Kelsi to their lockers. "Okay so I was totally not paying attention at all in that class. So are we going to lunch or the music room today?" asked Kelsi.

"Don't Worry. I wasn't paying attention in class either. Let's go with the music room, it's better then the noisy cafeteria." Answered Ryan. His main reason was so he could spend more time alone with her.

After lunch they had free period, which went fast. They stayed in the music room. Ryan helped compose with Kelsi. Then they went to history. They had to actually pay attention in class. They had a test that took up most if the class period. After history they had free period in which they went to the theatre to compose some more. They hadn't noticed that the bell had rang.

They were so into composing that they didn't notice that Gabriella had come in. Gabby and most people call her saw that they had smiles on their face and thought it was really cute. She went down to where they were and tapped them on the shoulder. When she did that they jumped out of their trance and looked up.

"Oh hey Gabby. How are you?" they said in unison.

"I'm good. I believe Ms. Darbus is coming just to let you know." She told them

"Thanks Gabby." Once again they said that in unison. With that they all sat down to hear what she had to say.


	2. Drama Club

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HSM

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Drama Club. Now let's get started." said Ms. Darbus. "Now this year for the spring musical we are doing Phantom of the Opera. Audition sign-up starts tomorrow and auditions are in a week. Now enjoy. Talk amongst yourselves." Ms. Darbus says and leaves to get things in order.

Once leaves Kelsi turns to Gabby "So Gabriella. Are you going to tryout for this one?"

"Actually I think I'll go with being the understudy for this one. It's a pretty demanding roll and that's just not the kid of roll I want. But thanks for asking. Oh sorry to cut it short but I told Troy I would meet him in the gym bye guys." she finished and left.

Well this ought to be fun, I just texted Sharpay and she seems a little excited. Looks like rehearsals are going to be fun." I said t Kelsi after Gabriella left.

So this would mean that we will be out until 9:00 pm and my hands will go numb? You know I really hate this." Kelsi said with annoyance.

"Yes to the first and I know you like it. Come on. I know you want to." I tell Kelsi as I continue my aimless doodling.

"Okay I'll do it but it doesn't mean that I'll like it. I'm going to have to wear earplugs because of your sister though." She told me.

"You always like the musicals and my sister won't yell at you…as much. Promise." I say seriously.

"Good, now new subject please. How was your weekend?" she asked. Although I wish she hadn't…for my sake at least.

"_Well mainly I couldn't stop thinking about you. I also couldn't stop dreaming about you.' _"It was pretty good. Sharpay dragged me to the mall. We stayed for about 6 hours. By the time we got home her car was full of bags. Then Sunday she got sick. So what about you?" I asked back and closed the notebook realizing she would see what I was doing. Then I turned my full attention on her.

"I mostly composed and played the piano. Well actually I should say I tried to compose but only got a melody or two." She said.

After that we just started talking about anything. When my cell went off I looked at it to read the text message. It was from Sharpay.

Sharpay: School has been out for an hour and a half. Mom wants to know when you are coming home.?

I send a reply and look back at Kelsi.

"Let me guess, you have to go home? It's OK I have to leave as well" she told me as she got up to leave.

Once she left I grabbed my books and put them in my backpack. While trying to do that my notebook fell and that's when I realized how much doodling I did. I flipped through five pages of doodling (front and back). I definitely couldn't let anyone see this notebook. I quickly put in my backpack and went to my car. Once I was in my car I drove home and went to my room to do some work.


End file.
